


Say Hi to the Stars for Me

by Y4M4SMILE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BokuAka Week, Don't Judge Me, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lung Cancer, M/M, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y4M4SMILE/pseuds/Y4M4SMILE
Summary: "and I need you. Not in the ways to survive, but in the ways that make life worth living."A hospital AU in which Akaashi Keiji has lung cancer.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Say Hi to the Stars for Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer so excuse my horrible writing.  
> my updating schedule is probably going to be a bit weird because I'm busy with school and such.  
> I have no idea if I'm actually going to finish this mess or not but enjoy it I guess :)
> 
> this first chapters also kind of short so I apologize for that too.

Life for Akaashi Keiji wasn’t perfect. It was probably as far away from perfect as it could get. To him, life sucked. It was like trekking through an everlasting hell. The only thing that sucked worse than life was his lungs. He never once voiced his uncomfort with life. He knew it would make things awkward.

He often thought of himself as a plague. Every person he’s ever met was infected with his presence. It was inevitable that one day he would die, and it would leave an everlasting impression on every person he came to meet. He really didn't want that for anyone. Though he did know it was inevitable for some people like his parents and childhood friends. But if he could just avoid hurting any more people then he would. He never talked to anyone new, never put himself out there. The one goal he had for life was to limit the amount of contact he had with anyone. He did have a few good friends though. He had tried to push them away, but they were all stubborn and wouldn't allow it.

He met Kuroo, Kenma, and Sugawara when they were in elementary school. Suga had a friend named Tsukishima and eventually he just started hanging around them. Needless to say, Kuroo had forced him to stay around. That was kind of his thing. Make new friends, introduce them to his other friends, and then force them all to be friends with each other. It was a little weird, but they all let him do his thing. Kuroo was over extroverted and it almost made Akaashi want to throw up.

When his 3 friends had found out that Akaashi had lung cancer, none of them knew what to say. Kuroo was scarily quiet, Tsukishima wasn’t cracking his usual sarcastic jokes, and Suga wasn’t smiling. It was surreal. He didn't think Kuroo could actually be quiet. After a few weeks of coming to face the truth of the matter, everything had kind of gone back to normal.

Akaashi was only 12 when he was diagnosed with cancer. Over the years his ability to breath on his own got hard. When he turned 14 he got an oxygen concentrator. It sucked. A lot. At first he had actually refused to wear it. He found the nasal cannula annoying and uncomfortable. He honestly wished he had the choice to wear it or not now. He can't go more than 2 minutes without it.  
He carried around his oxygen concentrator on this little cart. Tsukishima’s boyfriend, Yamaguchi Tadashi, has personalized it for him. He was always putting little stickers on it. Sometimes he would get these keychain things for Akaashi to put on it. Whenever Yamaguchi was out and he saw a keychain he liked or one he thought Akaashi would like, he bought it. Akaashi had a huge collection of keychains all thanks to Tadashi. Every day Akaashi would change out the keychains because he knew it would make the younger boy happy. His favorite one was a little plush owl. Yamaguchi got it for him as a gift when he came home from the hospital after being admitted for a few months.

“Akaashi? ‘Kaash? Earth to ‘Kaash. Come on I know you're in there.” Kuroo said as he waved his hand in front of his face.

“Hm?” He responded and broke out of his trance.  
Oh. Yeah. He looked at his friends. Kenma was busy playing some game on his phone. It definitely wasn’t fortnite. He knew Kenma would never stoop that low. His eyes wandered back to the hand that was still in front of his face. He reached up and grabbed onto the hand and pushed it down onto the table.

“Why must you always put your hand in front of my face, Kuroo-san?” He muttered and fixed his gaze upon his friend who slightly resembled a rooster.

“Well, that's irrelevant. You were here and then, poof! Within seconds you were in there.” he replied while gently tapping on Akaashi’s head.

Keiji stared at him blankly then let out a small hum. He often got lost in his thoughts. It wasn't anything new.

Suga looked between the two then cleared his throat.

“So uh, “Kaash, we were talking the other day and we think you should go to that group thi-.” He was cut off before he could finish.

“Oh come on! Not you guys too. My parents are on my ass about that stupid group therapy and socializing. Please, for the love of god, not you too.” he groaned and put his head in his hands.

“U-Uh well, Akaashi-san, you are pretty reserved. It might be good for you to expand your horizon a bit. We don't want you getting too bored of us, do we?” Yamaguchi said before adding, “Please? For me?”

Akaashi let out another exaggerated groan and looked back over at Kenma, who was still playing on his phone. He probably didn't care if Akaashi socialized or not. Bless him.

The black haired boy sighed and carried his eyes over to Yamaguchi. “I...I will go to one of those stupid group thera-” Tadashi’s smile was so bright Akaashi was almost certain he’d melt. Suga and Kuroo yelling happily as if they just won the lottery. He rolled his eyes. They were so extra.

"-Alright, shut up. Now as I was saying, I’ll go to one - just one - meeting and if I don't like it I’m never going again. We’ll also never talk about it again. Understood?” He stated firmly and looked between the five of them.

All of them let out small murmurs of understanding, even Kenma. Kuroo wrapped his large arms around Akaashi’s delicate shoulders.

“Why must you bother me, Kuroo-san?” He questioned as he looked at the salad that sat in front of him. He hasn't eaten much of it. He often got sick if he ate too much.  
"Because I love you, Keiji. Now eat up. You're a twig.” He replied as he gently patted his curly, black hair.

____________________________________________________________________________

Akaashi threw himself out of bed and started running towards the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. Not only did he get tangled in his comforter, but he also tripped over his oxygen concentrator.

He landed onto the floor. The air was completely knocked from his lungs. He gasped desperately as he quickly gathered his cart and untangled himself from the mess of his blanket. He crawled into the bathroom and flung himself over the toilet then emptied his stomach’s contents. He knew he shouldn't have eaten as much as he did, but he did for his friends. He wanted them to see that he’s okay. As he hurled and coughed relentlessly, he heard footsteps running towards his room.

“Keiji! Are you alright?” He heard his mom ask, worry and concern flooding her voice.

Akaashi coughed more and stuttered out, “oxy..oxygen.” He took deep breaths and spit out what was left in his mouth. He flushed the toilet and slumped against the wall. Before he knew it, his cannula was secured around his head and oxygen began to flood his nostrils. He took long, deep breaths in attempts to steady himself.

“Keiji, honey, are you okay?” She asked again and gently cupped her hands on his flushed cheeks.

“Yeah, Mom. I’m fine. I just had too much to eat.” He huffed out and leaned his head into her hands while he quirked his lips into a small grin.

She nodded. “Come on, let’s get you back to bed.” She said in her usual soft tone as she hooked her hands under his arms, pulling him off the ground. It was kind of awkward. She was so much shorter than him. It was probably funny to see such a short woman supporting a man who was just shy of 5’10.

His mother held onto him and wheeled his cart back to the bed with them. She gently set him onto the bed and waited for him to lay down. Once Akaashi was settled, she grabbed his blanket and draped it over his lanky body. She tucked him in and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Now, get to sleep Keij’, you have a long day tomorrow. I love you.” she whispered.

Akaashi breathed out a small sigh, “yeah, love you too Mom.” he watched as she walked out of his room. She looked hesitant.

He groaned softly and closed his eyes. He then turned onto his side and reached for his phone. It was late, almost 2:30 am. He hummed to himself and opened his contacts, clicking on Kenma’s. He knew he would be awake. Kenma was usually always awake until 4 am every day. How he functioned was beyond him.

Akaashi: hey

Kenma: hey, bad night?

Akaashi: mhm

Kenma: I'm sorry kaashi. Is there anything you need?

Akaashi: no, I should be fine. You should sleep soon though. It’s late. Does Kuroo know you’ve been staying up this late again?

Kenma: if he knew i’d be dead. I got this new game and it's super fun. I've been playing it a lot over these past few days.

Maybe that was the game he was playing at lunch yesterday.

Akaashi: thats nice. Well, don't let Kuroo-san catch you. Tell me more about this game next time we see each other.

Kenma: yeah okay. Goodnight Kaash

Akaashi: Goodnight Kenma-san

Akaashi always liked listening to his friends talk about their interests. It was relaxing to him. Hearing the passion in their voices as they talked always filled him with happiness. He wasn't used to it. He yawned and closed his phone, setting it onto the bedside table. He closed his eyes and eventually drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> uh i have a twitter and it’s @oyakoutaro if anyone’s interested.  
> i’m pretty active on there and i do post art and just like anything that comes to mind. it’s nothing special if just thought i’d let people know :]


End file.
